youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Writing with Jenna Moreci
Jenna Moreci '''is the author of the fantasy novels Eve: The Awakening and The Savior's Champion. She's currently working on The Savior's Sister. She also as a YouTube channel where she makes videos giving people advice on how to become better writers, from the perspective of a self published writer. Background, Personality, & Personal Life Jenna Moreci is a Silicon Valley native and YouTube sensation, dominating the authortube community with her straightforward and hilarious writing channel. A lifelong storyteller, Jenna specializes in crafting thrilling adventures with heaping doses of bloodshed and romance. When she's not writing or 'tubing, Jenna enjoys angry music, potent wine, and laughing until her face hurts with her goofball fiancé. Books The Savior's Champion Tobias Kaya doesn't care about The Savior. He doesn't care that She's the Ruler of the realm or that She purified the land, and he certainly doesn't care that She's of age to be married. But when competing for Her hand proves to be his last chance to save his family, he’s forced to make The Savior his priority. Now Tobias is thrown into the Sovereign’s Tournament with nineteen other men, and each of them is fighting—and killing—for the chance to rule at The Savior's side. Instantly his world is plagued with violence, treachery, and manipulation, revealing the hidden ugliness of his proud realm. And when his circumstances seem especially dire, he stumbles into an unexpected romance, one that opens him up to unimaginable dangers and darkness. The Awakening Eve is an outcast. A chimera. After years of abuse and rejection, 19-year-old Evelyn Kingston is ready for a fresh start in a new city, where no one knows her name. The esteemed Billington University in Southern California seems like the perfect place to reinvent herself—to live the life of an ordinary human. But things at Billington aren’t as they seem. In a school filled with prodigies, socialites, and the leaders of tomorrow, Eve finds that the complex social hierarchy makes passing as a human much harder than she had anticipated. Even worse, Billington is harboring a secret of its own: Interlopers have infiltrated the university, and their sinister plans are targeted at chimeras—like Eve. Instantly, Eve’s new life takes a drastic turn. In a time filled with chaos, is the world focusing on the wrong enemy? And when the situation at Billington shifts from hostile to dangerous, will Eve remain in the shadows, or rise up and fight? Videos Jenna Moreci is known for making videos teaching others how to become better writers, from the perspective of a published author, injecting comedy into her videos for a dose of entertainment. Skillshare Jenna has made two videos for the website Skillshare; anyone can watch the introduction of both, but you have to get a two month free trial to watch the rest of them. They're videos about how to market your book, (or any kind of art that you create), which is something that a lot of creative people struggle with. Patreon Patreon Introduction Hellooooooo everybody! Thank you so much for checking out my Patreon page. It’s been an honor getting to know so many of you since I first started my journey as an author and vlogger. I never thought I’d find such a great community of cyborgs, but soulless machines of a feather flock together, right? So why Patreon? Well, you guys spoke up, and I listened. You want MORE: more writing, more art, more vlogs, more Cliff (back off, he’s mine). You want better quality videos with more content, beautiful character artwork, and a wide array of writer, cyborg, and bookish merchandise. And I’m right there with you—I want to deliver! By becoming a patron, you’re helping me create all the goodies you crave, and I’ve got plenty of rewards to dish out as a thank you for being so awesome. Please consider becoming a part of my Patreon family and joining me on this wild writing ride. Your love and support warms my mechanical heart. Tier Goals *$1 or more per month: CYBORG LIEUTENANT': As a Cyborg Lieutenant, you'll have access to Cyborg Central, Jenna Moreci's discord page and exclusive writing group! Use Cyborg Central to find beta readers and critique partners, seek out writing, publishing, and marketing help, or to chat with other writers! *'$5 or more per month: CYBORG CAPTAIN': All Cyborg Captains receive early access to my weekly and bonus YouTube videos! (plus access to Cyborg Central). *'$10 or more per month: CYBORG MAJOR': All Cyborg Majors will have access to my suggestion box. Got an idea for a future YouTube topic? Suggest it, and I might dedicate a video to you! (plus all rewards above). *'$20 or more per month: CYBORG COLONEL': All Cyborg Colonels get to take part in a once-a-month livestream chat with me! Got questions? Want special updates on my writing projects? I’ve got you covered. Maybe Cliff will even stop by! (plus all rewards above). *'$50 or more per month: CYBORG GENERAL': At the end of each quarter, Cyborg Generals will receive a mystery prize package including bookmarks, swag, bookish goodies, and signed books or merch from the Cyborg Queen herself. Stretch Goals *'1,500 or more per month (NOT REACHED)': Help me reach this goal, and I'll put together an *exclusive* Rapid Fire Questions vlog just for you guys. '''This page was created by JakCooperThePlumber on January 24, 2019. ' Category:Female YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Readers